


A Queen's Understanding

by Politely_Spooky



Category: Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019), モスラ | Mosura | Mothra (1961)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Introspection, Other, Poetic, Reincarnation, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politely_Spooky/pseuds/Politely_Spooky
Summary: She feels it, her body decaying, and she understands.The Queen dies, and in her place, The Kings rises.
Relationships: Gojira | Godzilla & Mothra (Kaiju)
Kudos: 16





	A Queen's Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> Made as a Secret Santa gift for someone on the DBD server I'm on.

As the unanimously named "Queen of Monsters", a moniker gifted to her by her very small charges, she understood many things.

She understood that, from the moment she pulled herself from her soft, gelatinous shell, she was one of many. Of the hundreds, of the thousands of others that had come before her. Only one speck compared to the hundreds, the thousands that would come after.

She also understood that, once she gained her wings - once she pupated into her fullest potential, her final form - she was at the mercy of her King.

Whatever fate he chose - whatever path he took, she was to be there. To defend his choice, and stand by him - although somewhere in her mashup of fuzzy instincts and shaky memories, a little hum in the back of her mind told her that should he stray from the path of the humans, from the path of creation, she was to fight him.

Kill him.

Another, much weaker voice whispered that she had never succeeded.

With these thoughts fluttering through her mind, the Queen stood on shaking legs, clinging to the human made mountain in front of her, he sharp graspers barely able to keep a hold. Her wings shiver, limp and bloody, hanging down in great curtains, the bright, false eyes of her King imprinted on them.

The Lord of Fire gurgles a wet hiss, wheezing around the hole she'd punched through his chest singer her defensive stinger, but she pays him no more than a flick of her antenna. He should know that his place was leagues below her by now, and if he didn't, her King would soon set him straight.

The False King shrieks, reminding her why she had started moving in the first place, his many necks flaring back in defensive positions. Digging her sharp feet into the hard rock below her, the Queen drags herself across the ground, hyper-aware of all the small beings that lay in grotesque piles of gore and carnage around her.

Her instincts buzz, begging her to do something to help them, but she marches on.

Her King needed her.

The False King notices her approaching before her King does.

His bright yellow eyes flash, all three heads rearing up and his mouth opens.

The Queen ignores him.

The ground beneath her shakes, splitting in some spots, shattering in others.

She continues.

The False King fires, pain rips through her, and she wails.

Yet even so, even as she's screaming her agony to the sky, thrashing and spasming, the Queen still drags herself forth, collapsing atop her King.

Her King moans, attempting to move as he antenna dance across his hide. His intentions are hard to place, but when the breeze carries over the scent of freshly killed humans, she senses a swift sorrow that courses through him.

The Queen understood many things.

She knew what she was put on this place to do.

She knew what it meant each time she was born to do it.

Now, with her King still sympathetic towards the humans, the Queen goes limp. The energy she'd stored up - and had _been_ storing up since pupating only a few short hours ago sloughs off of her back like a fresh skin, lighting up the area.

She feels it, her body decaying, and she understands.

The Queen dies, and in her place, The Kings rises.


End file.
